


Vai Clothes

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dye Shop, Gen, Gerudo Town, The truth of how Wild got in, Vai Clothes, Warrior is a good bro, fashion crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: Warrior finds Wild is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most admirable of them all.Or: Warrior and Wild bond over a fashion crisis.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 482





	Vai Clothes

It was a hot day in the Gerudo Desert. A sweltering day. It was the scorching head that made the Links choose to take a break midway through. The sun was unrelenting today, and those unaccustomed to the scalding temp were close to suffering from heat exhaustion. 

Time deemed it wise to stop travelling in the hopes of getting as much rest in before moving again. The Heroes were immensely grateful and all but collapsed in the little shade they'd managed to find. 

Warrior had left a little while earlier and had yet to return. None of the Heroes were particularly concerned by his absence for they knew he’d find his way back whenever he wanted to.

Wild made a small meal to help the Links rejuvenate their strength and recuperate from the blistering heat of the desert. Many suffered sunburns, some worse than others. Wind appeared to be mostly fine. He was living proof that being an islander certainly had its perks, as he was cheekily wont to remind them. 

Wild, however, discovered he was running low on some crucial supplies for cooking. He pursed his lips, creating a list in his mind while packing a small bag. 

“Where’re you off to, Wild?” Wind asked him, cheerful as ever. Wild glanced back to find the Heroes were watching him curiously. 

“I’m running low on some spices,” Pointing eastward, he added, “I’m going to go and grab them while we’re still here. I shouldn’t be long.”

Time inclined his head, giving Wild the permission he sought, “If you happen to find Warrior, tell him not to take too long. We should be ready to leave within a couple of hours.” 

Wild graced him with a nod, shouldering his pack and heading off. He lifted a hand and waved when Wind bid him farewell. 

As Wild drew closer to Gerudo Town, he glanced up from his Sheikah Slate and almost started when he saw Warrior standing a good distance from the entrance. The Knight’s arms were crossed and his features marred by the frown he wore as he studied the guarded gateway.

Wild hummed to himself and jogged to where Warrior stood, basking in the shade the great walls offered. 

Warrior turned upon hearing his coming and eyed him curiously, “Wild! What are you doing here?” 

“I was going to ask you the same,” Wild returned, evading the question. He followed Warrior’s line of sight when the Captain turned back to appraise the Guards and the town. “What are you doing?” 

Warrior sighed at the question, shaking his head forlornly, “I heard they made amazing jewelry here and was hoping to buy some, but apparently, males are banned from entering Gerudo Town.” He placed a hand on the back of his neck with a scowl. 

Wild blinked. Then blinked again as he stared at Warrior. 

“You want jewelry?” 

Warrior nodded, “They sell the best here from what I’ve heard.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

Warrior shrugged nonchalantly. He apparently didn’t understand why it struck Wild as odd for Warrior to want to buy jewelry. For what purpose? 

“For my sisters.” 

Wild was once again taken aback. 

“You...You have sisters?” 

Warrior nodded, turning to face Wild momentarily with a small but genuine smile and eyes sparkling with warmth- a side of Warrior Wild had never before seen, 

“Six of them. Two younger, three older. They love earrings, necklaces, bracelets- you name it! Usually, when I’m gone for so long, I buy them a little trinket for when I come back. I never return empty-handed but…” He sighed, crossing his arms once again with a troubled frown, “I wanted to get them jewelry. They would love to have new adornments to go with their outfits. And from what I’ve seen, the shop here sells astounding jewelry!”

It was then Wild was struck by just how little he knew concerning Warrior. For someone who loved to talk, he spoke rarely of himself. How was that possible? None of them knew he had siblings save for Wild now. 

He didn’t understand what it must be like being in Warrior’s shoes. He was a Link with family waiting for him at home, and Warrior didn’t know when he would return home or when he would have the chance to drop by for a visit. 

Wild wondered if Warrior had been given the chance to say goodbye to his siblings before he was caught up in their adventure. 

“Is that how you know how to do hair?” Wild suddenly asked, thinking back on the times Warrior would sit Wind down and fix the sailor’s unruly hair every morning and night. He was quite skilled and incredibly fast. The Links figured it was most likely because Warrior kept his looks polished and pristine, but no… The more Wild thought about it the more he recognized that Warrior fixed Wind’s disheveled hair with practiced ease. With the skill of someone who’d had plenty of experience fixing up others’ hair. 

Warrior chuckled with a nod, “It is. My little sisters- two of them at least- love to look and feel like they’re Queen of the world, but our older sisters were often too busy to dress them or do their hair.” 

“So you did?” Wild wore a grin as he thought about Warrior learning how to do hair for his little sisters. 

“I was the only one who could,” Warrior shrugged, “It took some time but I eventually became good at it.” 

“ _Good?_ ” Wild incredulously repeated, staring at Warrior with marginally wide eyes, “I’ve seen some of what you can do, Warrior. I wouldn’t call that just _‘good!_ ’” 

Warrior gave an embarrassed huff, scratching the back of his head, “Thanks, I guess. I know the others must think I’m pretty odd but…” His expression softened, and Wild knew he was thinking of his sisters, “When you have family, especially little sisters, there’s nothing you won’t do for them.” 

Wild took a moment to consider Warrior. Everything he’d known- or thought he’d known- about Warrior simply vanished. It appeared none of them knew Warrior. They only knew the persona he’d chosen to adorn. 

A sigh broke through Wild’s thoughts and the Hero looked to see Warrior wearing a disappointed look, 

“I suppose I won’t be getting them any jewelry today,” The Knight muttered under his breath. He gave a shrug and turned to Wild with a smile. It wasn’t a genuine one, Wild now realized. “I suppose I’ll just have to find something else for them.” 

Wild stood there for a moment, watching Warrior depart with a thoughtful frown. He glanced down at his Sheikah Slate and came to a decision. 

* * *

“Little Vai!” The guards greeted enthusiastically when they saw Wild approaching in his Gerudo Vai outfit. 

Wild beamed and waved his hand. 

“It’s been a while since last you visited, my friend!” Dorrah told him reproachfully. 

“I’ve been busy,” Wild answered, pitching his voice an octave higher than normal. 

“Several of your friends have missed you, Little Vai,” The other Guard said, loosening her grip on her spear, “You should stop by more often!” 

“I’ll give it a try-” 

“It _**is** _you!” A sudden, familiar, voice exclaimed in amazement and Wild’s heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach. He snapped his head to the left, stunned to find Warrior standing only a couple of feet away, arms crossed and a look of awe and disbelief on his face. He blinked owlishly, as if trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was Wild dressed as a woman, sneaking into Gerudo Town. 

“You know the Little Vai, young voe?” Dorrah questioned, an undercurrent of suspicion and protectiveness seeping into her tone. Warrior laughed amiably with a nod, 

“We met a while back!” Warrior answered, coming closer and clasping Wild’s shoulder. He wore a charming grin but there was a pained gleam in his eyes whenever he would look at Wild’s outfit, 

“It’s been a while,” He tugged Wild’s arm, pulling him close and whispering, “Tell me there’s a dye shop in Gerudo Town.” 

Wild slowly shook his head, his pounding heart slowing a tad. He’d panicked for a moment there, wondering what Warrior would do or say, but looking at Warrior, he knew the Knight would never give him away. 

“Not here, but in Hateno Village.” 

Warrior’s expression morphed into one of immense relief and he tugged at Wild’s sleeve, “What colors?” 

Wild listed the options, keeping his voice light and airy. 

“Pink?” Warrior repeated, deeply considering the color then studying Wild again. “Try pink. That color would look much better on you than this abomination.” He waved a hand at the outfit, revulsion clear in those deep cerulean blues. 

Wild stared at Warrior for a long moment. 

Warrior was…

What? 

Confusion welled up in him and Wild pulled Warrior aside to speak to him privately. He didn’t understand. Warrior seemed to take it all in stride. There was no disgust, no hint of revulsion (towards him at least), or weirdness. Not that Wild was ashamed or anything. He'd grown accustomed to donning the Vai Clothes in order to sneak into the Town and they were quite comfortable, especially given the heat of the desert.

“You know it’s me,” Wild started once they were out of earshot of the Guards, completely dropping the facade he’d adopted. Warrior nodded, brow creasing. 

“Yes? I didn’t believe it at first, so I went to get a closer look.” Warrior explained, shaking his head in amazement, “You never cease to amaze, Wild!” He smiled and Wild was struck by the _realness_ of the gesture. The smile faded swiftly, replaced by a stern and contemplative frown as Warrior critically surveyed the cringe-worthy outfit, “With your hair color- not to mention your eyes- you need a dye that will make them pop!” He gestured with his hands, reiterating his words as if to prove a point, “A pink and red would do the trick.” He clasped Wild’s shoulders, inquiring seriously, “They can do color combos, right?” 

Wild blinked once, twice, and slowly nodded, “I think so..? It would probably cost extra...” 

Warrior was satisfied with the answer,

“Cornflower blue, wheat blonde…” He caught his chin between two fingers, considering. Wild could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Yes...Pink and crimson.” Absentmindedly, the Captain bit his lower lip and dug into the pack attached to his belt. Tugging out a small pouch tied together with string, he took hold of Wild’s hand and plopped the bag into it, “Take that and go straight to that dye shop.”

Wild blinked. This pouch he knew Warrior only reserved for emergencies. Did this...Was this his version of an emergency? 

“Dye shop,” Warrior strictly stated when Wild didn’t move, shooing him away, “Then you can fetch whatever spices or supplies you need,” 

“Wh-what?” Wild’s mind couldn’t quite process what had just happened. It rewound Warrior’s words and he started, “How’d you know I came here for spices?” 

Warrior simply smirked. A sly one. 

“Ah ah, Wild,” He tutted, waving a finger and pushing him along, “Can’t go telling you my secrets. Now go! Take care of that abomination!”

“But I have to teleport to Hateno Village!” Wild weakly protested. 

“Then, by the Goddess on high, _do so!”_

“Um…” Wild hesitated, peering down at the slate clutched in his hands then back to Warrior. Warrior watched him expectantly. 

The Knight waited a couple of seconds then inclined his head and asked, “Something wrong?” 

“Well, I…” Wild glanced down, whispering faintly, “Do you think...I imagine you have colors in mind?” 

Warrior crossed his arms with a nod, declaring firmly, “Pink and crimson.”   
  
Wild rolled his eyes, exasperated, “I get that, but the exact shades of pink and crimson!” 

Warrior inclined his head, narrowing his eyes, “Where are you going with this?”

“Well,” Wild coughed lightly, cornflower blues darting past Warrior’s armored shoulder then back at the Knight, “Maybe you should come along to make sure I get the right colors?” 

Warrior’s eyes lit up at the brilliant idea.

“Let’s go.” 

* * *

It wasn’t long after when Wild and Warrior stepped foot into the Dye Shop and were enthusiastically greeted by the eccentric shopkeeper. The strange man bounded towards them, hands clasped together, 

“Welcome, welcome! What can I do for you today?” 

Wild folded his hands in front of him, politely inquiring of Sayge if he could, perhaps, kindly do a custom-styled Gerudo Vai outfit of crimson and pink. The dyer enthusiastically nodded his head, 

“I can but you will need to bring me all the ingredients!” 

“What are they?” Warrior promptly asked, immediately getting down to business. And from there, the shopkeeper listed the items and Wild pulled them from his inventory. Warrior then had the owner of the dye shop do a sample of each color for him to scrutinize. 

Wild watched the Knight, perusing him thoughtfully. He hadn’t realized it...but Warrior was a perfectionist. When he had a design in mind, or a plan, he made sure to execute it exactly the way he wanted, down to every little minuscule detail. He knew what he wanted and he would do all in his power to get whatever it was exactly how he wanted it. 

He bartered with and worked alongside the shopkeeper, testing dye after dye and lifting it up into the light to check it out. 

“Darker,” Warrior said, lips pursed together as he set the fabric down and slid it to Sayge. Sayge shook his head, 

“You are one tough customer, good Knight,” 

Warrior simply shrugged, a charming smile softening his features, “I’ve heard of your incredible works from my dear friend here.” Here, he gestured to Wild still dressed in his Vai clothing, “This one will be your best yet.” 

That was another thing about Warrior. He knew what to say. Wild didn’t understand how. Warrior was someone who could tell what people liked and what they disliked from a glance. He knew their specialties, their weaknesses, and what they wanted to hear. 

Wild wouldn’t say Warrior was manipulative as Legend once accused him of being. Warrior was simply skilled in reading people. 

He was also good with children. Children adored Warrior as much as Warrior adored them. 

Sayge worked extra hard to get what Warrior was after. Both he and Warrior were bent over the table, critically analyzing the fabric and the dyes. Suggestions were made, measures were taken, and after what felt to be an eternity, Sayge finally succeeded in creating the perfect dye. 

“That’s it!” Warrior exclaimed softly, mindful to keep his voice quiet, _“Those_ are the colors!” 

Sayge’s relief wasn’t lost to Wild but the shopkeeper also looked immensely proud of himself. 

Warrior _was_ a difficult customer to please after all. 

Wild found himself thrumming with anticipation, curiosity, and excitement. He’d seen the look on Warrior’s face. The satisfaction, content, and fun he openly displayed. It was a side Wild wished they could witness more. He was relaxed, loose, and free. 

“Alright, ma’am,” Sayge addressed Wild, indicating to the top floor, “I’ll need you to stand there and wait a moment,” 

And so Wild went, clutching a boatload of supplies. Warrior watched keenly with fascination, studiously analyzing the contraption and figuring out how it worked. 

Wild noted Warrior’s love for learning before he felt the planks beneath his feet fall open and he dropped into the bubbling pot below.

* * *

“The color scheme is absolutely fantastic if I do say so myself.” Warrior remarked the moment Wild and he returned back to Gerudo Town. 

Wild could hardly bring himself to speak. Peering down at his outfit, he had to agree with Warrior. It looked infinite amounts better than the blue and purple combination from before. The Knight certainly had an eye for these things. 

“Whoever dyed the outfit before was dreadfully blind. It was horrific.” 

A snort escaped Wild before he could quell it and he whacked Warrior’s arm, silently chiding the Knight. A gesture that was unlike Wild and yet...one that felt completely normal for him to do. 

“What?” Warrior indignantly jutted his chin up, gesturing emphatically, “You have to agree!” 

“I’m not saying I don’t!” Wild laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. He reveled in this newfound friendship. Yes, he and Warrior were companions who’d been travelling together for months now, but something had changed between them. A shift in their relationship that went from comrades to friends. Wild viewed Warrior in a new light and found himself more at ease in the older teen’s presence. “But would it kill you to be nice for once?” 

Warrior had the gall to look offended.

Wild could only shake his head. Warrior was, he figured, a lost cause. 

“Well then,” Warrior cleared his throat, fixing the imaginary wrinkles in his clothes and dusting himself off, “I’d better head off to find the others. Don’t take too long in Gerudo Town!” 

Wild started, his musings cut off by Warrior’s sudden departure. 

“Warrior!” He instinctively called after him, the name tumbling from him before he’d thought of it. 

Warrior paused, glancing back at him curiously. Wild shuffled in place, poking the sandy ground with his toes. Then, with bright eyes and a genuine smile hidden behind the mask, he said, 

“Thanks.” 

Warrior cocked his head and waved a hand dismissively, “It wasn’t a problem. I’m just glad to have averted a fashion crisis,” He shot Wild his infamous smirk and Wild rolled his eyes, recognizing the sentiment for what it was. 

Yes...Things between them were different, but Wild found he quite liked this change. He was more comfortable with Warrior. His little circle of friends and family was gradually expanding, accepting new members. 

“’ _Fashion crisis,’_ ” Wild echoed with a scoff. He turned back around and disappeared into the Town. 

He’d completed his shopping and was on his way to the entrance of the city when his eye caught sight of the Jewelry shop. He slowed to a stop, recalling Warrior’s words from before. His disappointment and want to surprise his sisters with little trinkets and gifts. 

Chewing on his lip, Wild perked up when he remembered the pouch Warrior had given him. He twisted slightly, hand delving into his pack and rifling around purposefully. His fingers curled around the pouch, tugging it out. From the weight alone, Wild estimated there was enough to make a few purchases. 

With it in hand, Wild set course for the shop, intent on getting Warrior his gifts. 

* * *

The camp was peaceful and calm with little activity taking place save for Legend and Wind’s quiet squabbling, Time polishing his biggoron sword, Sky dozing, Four reading, and Twilight poking the fire. 

Warrior was seated, cross-legged, nearest him. The Knight spent the hours pondering. Wild was, without a doubt, the most amazing of them all. Warrior’s respect for him grew exponentially. Wild did not allow anything to keep him from fulfilling his tasks and obligations. 

When faced with an obstacle, Warrior discovered Wild found creative resolutions for them. 

Warrior knew he himself wouldn’t have been as daring or as innovative as Wild. His mind was strictly logical. Strategy was his game. Then again, he understood the Links differed vastly from one another and had their own ways of solving problems. 

Wild’s world was considerably different from their own. Times had notably changed. 

Warrior shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. Twilight quirked an eyebrow at him but Warrior waved him off. The Ordonian’s dark blue eyes then darted past the Knight’s shoulder, focusing on something coming up from behind him. Before Warrior could turn to see what, a bag was tossed into his lap, startling him. Metallic clinks resounded when the bag settled and Warrior looked to find Wild standing beside him, dressed in his adventure clothes. 

“What is this?” Warrior asked, glancing back down to study the bag. He touched his fingers to it, lifting it with one hand to study it. 

Wild grinned, flinging his own pack over his shoulder, 

“Little trinkets,” He vaguely but pointedly replied. 

Understanding dawned on Warrior and his gaze snapped back to the younger teen with gratitude. The Knight reciprocated Wild’s smile, reverently cradling the bag and undoing the tie to take a peek. 

What he saw amazed him. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, and Wild nodded. 

“What’s in the bag?” Legend asked, momentarily distracted from the game he played with Wind. 

Warrior threw him an infuriatingly mysterious smirk, safely depositing the bag into his adventure pack. 

“None of your business, Legend,” 

When Wild finished cooking their meal and the Links fetched their serving, they were surprised when Wild stood and wandered to where Warrior was seated and plopped himself down beside him. 

Time and Twilight eyed them closely. They had their suspicions that something had gone down. Warrior had returned quite late and Wild was hours past his curfew but neither had asked since both were allegedly unharmed. 

Warrior blinked at Wild, who simply took hold of his utensil and began feeding himself. 

“You must teach me how to cook, Wild,” Sky was the first to break the silence, “This is delightful!” 

Wild laughed good-naturedly at the compliment, accepting the others that came his way with a nod before startling when Warrior suddenly let loose a gale of pure and deep laughter.   
  
The Heroes paused in what they were doing, all turning to face the Knight when he nearly fell off the log, clutching his stomach and swiping tears from his eyes.   
  
Wild’s brows drew together in confusion and he tugged Warrior back up before he could crumple to the ground. The Knight’s body trembled with unrestrained mirth, his breathing turning into gasps.   
  
“What are you laughing at?” Wild wanted to know. Warrior glanced at him, momentarily silent, but his lips trembled, his eyes shone, and the laughter started anew.   
  
“Th-that’s h-how you really g-got in!” He jabbed a thumb towards Time, managing between breaths, “H-he...a-and y-you-!”   
  
It took Wild point one seconds to realize what Warrior was alluding to. The conversation they’d had once before in which Time told how he entered Gerudo Town by humiliating the Gerudo and becoming one of them. 

* * *

_“You’ve been to Gerudo Town?!” Wild stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the Old Man. He couldn’t imagine Time doing what Wild had had to do in order to sneak into Gerudo Town.  
  
Could Pops have truly-   
_   
_“Sounds like you’ve been there yourself. Then you know how hard it is to get in.”  
  
Oh sweet Hylia, had he?! _

_Then Time gave a brief description of the Gerudo and their ways.  
  
“So, you defeated them?” Legend asked, vaguely unimpressed by the tale.   
  
“No, worse,” Time replied with pride, a hint of smugness in both his expression and voice. He shut his eyes in proud remembrance, “I humiliated them.”   
  
Wild stared, completely gobsmacked.   
  
Time then explained how he’d outsmarted the Gerudo, continuously escaping until he’d met the Leader, Nabooru, who’d made him a thief. Then he turned to Wild in question,   
  
“How about yourself?”  
  
Wild began aggressively peeling the onion in his hand, a petulant frown on his lips, “Uh...pretty much the same.” He punctuated his words with a fierce swipe of his knife.   
  
**Grant access?!**  
_

* * *

Wild burned red and lunged at the Knight,   
  
“Don’t say anymore, Warrior! I am warning you!” Wild threatened but the twitching of his lips belied his words. Warrior’s laughter sure was contagious. And it wasn’t cruel or mocking. The Knight simply recognized the hilarity of the situation. Wild couldn’t deny it. It was pretty much outrageous and hilarious.   
  
Warrior managed stuttered apologies, tears of mirth slipping down his cheeks. 

“You got in the same way,” He murmured with another chuckle and shake of his head. _“The same way!”_ He wheezed. 

Wild tackled the poor Knight crippled with laughter.   
  
“Warrior, _I swear!”_   
  
“What in Hylia’s name are they talking about?” Wind’s voice drifted to them as he watched the two wrestle.   
  
“No idea,” Four and Legend shrugged, both equally as curious. Unfortunately for the Links, once Warrior recovered and Wild swore (threatened) him to secrecy, the two adamantly refused to speak a word as to what had had Warrior so amused. 

A little while later, Warrior turned to Wild when the younger nudged him and when Wild leaned closer, he heard the Hero whisper in question,

“Think you can teach me how to braid?” His hair was long and got in his way more often than not. Especially when it was windy. If he could tame it just a tad, Wild would be pleased. 

The gleam in Warrior’s eyes told Wild he would teach him more than a simple braid. 


End file.
